


Day four: Stupidity

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Week Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fitzsimmons Week, Fitzsimmons Week Summer Edition, Gen, Skye & Antoine Triplett friendship, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons Week Summer Edition<br/>Day Four: Stupidity</p><p>“For two of the world smartest people, they could be fucking idiots sometimes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day four: Stupidity

Stupidity

“For two of the world smartest people, they could be fucking idiots sometimes.”

Now she said this with all of the love she could muster, but he couldn’t help but bust out in laughter.

 

“You can not tell me that’s not true!” She exclaimed.

Trip leaned back against the couch and lifted the drink to his lips, “You aren’t wrong. How long have they known each other?”

They were sitting in the common area of the Playground. It had been a long day of crime fighting and they were happy to relax. They had been checking in on a few of the potential risks on the index, and thing had quickly fallen to shit. Fitz was burned by the blast the pyro let out and Jemma had dropped her task of loading the ICER faster than Skye could have imagined possible to get over to him. She played doting doctor for him as soon as they got back to the base. When Simmons shooed The other agents away Skye and Trip had found themselves wanting a drink.

“Uh, eight years? Maybe nine? Ages. That’s how long.” Skye took a drink of the whisky and winced slightly at the strength. The alcohol hadn’t kicked in yet and it was still a bit biting.

“And, it never occurred to them once that they might just be in love with each other? Even a little bit?” Trip was incredulous at the idea that those two didn’t realize how perfect for each other they were. “Seriously?”

“Well,” Skye cleared her throat and sat forward, “I think it has. My theory on it is they are both in love with each other and both know it but they don’t realize that the other is in love with them. And so they don’t say anything and just let it fester and drive us all crazy.”

“Hold on, you really think they know, and that they are just acting oblivious because… It’s easier? Because they don’t want to risk the other not feeling the same thing?”

Skye rolled her eyes “Yes, obviously. Here’s the thing, there have been two definitive shifts in their dynamic. The fist was you.”

“Me?! I didn’t do anything to them.” Trip laughed out.

“Yes you! And no you didn’t but yes you did.” Skye downed the last of her drink and tucked her feet up under her. “You made friends with Simmons. At that point Fitz was starting to realize she was his everything and you swoop in as a perceived threat and threaten their friendship.”

“Is that why he was so icy in the beginning?”

“Yup, well, that and he doesn’t like new people. I think the only reason he like me was because he thought I was hot. Which I am.” Skye smirked and Trip let out a chuckle. “But that was the first shift. When Fitz realized that Simmons was more than just his friend and that she very easily could leave him in the dust for an attractive operative. The second was after they were in the pod.”

“I will give you that Simmons seems different.”

“Exactly, so something happened. Or more likely someone said something and someone else didn’t know what to say. Ya?”

“Okay, so if he said something then why didn’t she tell him that when he woke up? Wouldn’t that help with his recovery? She was supposed to tell him what happened down there.”

“Well, if my best friend told me he was in love with me and I wasn’t sure if I loved him and then he didn’t remember admitting it, I wouldn’t be too keen on telling him until I figured my shit out either.” Skye sat back and pursed her lips, “But… There has been a weird energy around them as well. Since he woke up she’s been twitchy, like she’s waiting. Like she’s gonna tell him.”

“You think she will?”

“I hope so. Listen, I love them both but I can’t handle any more of this stupidity.”

“I would toast to that but you are out of drink.” Trip grabbed her glass and stood to go refill their drinks. As he walked to the kitchenette, FitzSimmons came flying around the corner, arguing at top speed.

“You honestly expect me to believe that the toxins could give off controlled paralysis like some sort of-”

“It’s not that ridiculous of an idea Jemma, we just have to control the spread of the toxins so they stay localized-”

“…Kind of research could take years and even if we did pull it off what practical use would it even-”

“… Interrogation, capture, not having to lug dead weight around!”

“GUYS!” Skye called out. FitzSimmons jumped as if they were just being alerted to her presence. Trip chuckled, drawing their attention as he walked back to Skye.

“I thought you wanted to keep Fitz in the infirmary.” Skye said more of a question than a statement.

“I did. He’s an utter pain in the arse of a patient. Can’t even sit still, this-”

“Ya, I figured since it wasn’t even blistering that bad I would be fine to be up and about. What do you mean “Pain in the arse?” I am no such-”

“Well,” Trip murmured low enough so the bickering duo couldn’t hear, “You better hope they admit it fast.”

“This won’t let up even if they do. Old married couple.” She indicated the pair unnecessarily.

“What are you two prattling on about anyway?” Simmons called out with an accompanying “Yeah.” from Fitz.

“Oh, you know.” Trip said, smirking.

A smile spread across Skye’s lips, “Just stupidity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely unedited please forgive any mistakes


End file.
